Re
by fuyukisaki
Summary: My name is Irene Ashford. I am the ninth Princess of Ashleen Kingdom. I was kidnapped and tortured because of my sin that doesn't make any sense when I was thirteen. And now I have a guardian and two hellish butler coming back with me to the Royal Palace. I will make my twin little brother the king. It sure is sound easy, but it's too good to be true... -R&R Appreciated-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _It hurts..._

 _It hurts so much, to the point I can't even feel the pain anymore._

 _My body has gone numb._

 _Whatever they did aren't going to affect me anymore._

 _I don't know why they did this to me._

 _I'm just a thirteen-years-old little girl, and they did this much to me._

 _They said my existence itself is a sin._

 _My birth was a sin._

 _What did they mean by that?_

 _I don't even know who gave birth to me and my brother._

 _My brother... My twin brother._

 _My cute little brother._

 _I miss my brother._

 _I'm grateful they didn't do anything to my brother._

 _He is not a sin._

 _He was not a sin._

 _Someday, he will inherit the throne and become the king of this land._

 _I'll do anything I can, give everything I have to make this come true._

 _Anything. Everything._

"Looks like there's a little lamb that share the same pain as I did."

 _Someone... Someone's here. It's not_ their _voice that I knew. A new voice. Please! Help me! I'll do anything! I'll give you everything! Just get me out of here!_

""Yes, My Lord.""

"I can feel her soul already... And she's only a little girl. * _chuckle_ * Even _you_ can feel it right? Which one was better? My soul, or her soul."

"I could not compare the taste of her soul, My Lord. I do not know her _taste_."

"Nor could I, My Lord."

 _Soul? Taste? What are they talking about? Just get me out of here already! I've bear this pain long enough! Long enough that I don't even know the definition of a long time was._

"What do you think, Sebastian, Claude?"

"Your wish is my command, My Lord. I am only your hell of a butler."

"I swear my loyalty to you only, My Lord. But if it is your wish, then I am not going to resist."

"*chuckle* I know that. Well then, young lady. What do you wish?"

 _I will make my brother the king._

"I cannot grant your wish in instant, but I can help you make your wish come true."

 _I don't care! I'll do anything it takes to make it true._

"Good. What will you give me in return?"

 _I'll give anything you want. Everything you want!_

"Then it's a deal. Starting now, I'm your guardian. My servant is your servant, and your servant is my servant. I will help you reach your goal. And when the goal has reached, you will give me your soul."

 _My numb body slowly regain it sense. I feel warm, especially on my chest area that it began to hurt._

 _When I regain my senses and the pain has completely gone, there was three men in front of me. One of them wore some kind of black suit, while the other two looks like his butlers._

"Greetings, Young Lady. My name is Ciel. I'm sure you quite understand the situation right now?"

 _I nodded._ "... I am your... contractor. You... are my guardian. You will help me realise my wish. And when it happen... you will have my soul."

"Excellent. These two are my servant. But as I said, they serve you too."

"My name is Sebastian, My Lady. Your wish also my command."

"Mine is Claude, My Lady. Serving you is my pleasure."

"And now, may I have the honor to know your name, My Lady?"

"Irene... My name is Irene Ashford, the ninth Princess of Ashleen Kingdom. You will help me make my brother, Laurence Ashford, inherit the throne. You are not allowed to betray me and lie to me. My words are absolute."

"*chuckle* Yes, My Lady."

 _R &R appreciated ;)_


	2. Chapter 1 - First Half

_Okay, so I decided to make this fanfict per chapter, and every chapter divided to some part, because it's gonna be too long if I keep it to one chapter per update. Anyway, since English isn't my natives, I apologize for every error I made. Happy reading XD_

 **Chapter 1 – The Daily Life of Ashleen Kingdom's Ninth Princess**

 **First Half, Her Name is Irene Ashford**

My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am an ex-human demon who travel through the time and now contracted by someone from Medieval Age.

Her name is Irene Ashford. She's the ninth princess of Ashleen Kingdom. I'm not surprised by how much this Ashford sibling was, since it's quite normal for a king to have many concubine. Though, she's a child of the Queen of Ashleen herself.

I remember the day when we're bounded by that contract. She was still thirteen back then, but already has this cold, strong aura around her. Well, she has gone through that painful past, that's only natural.

She told me to not kill anyone who tortured her, since she want to get revenge with her own hands. Heh, what an ambitious young lady. I'll make sure she will get her revenge someday, _hard_.

"Bocchan, Princess, it's time for morning tea."

I can hear Sebastian pouring something, while Claude opened the curtain, letting the sunshine in. Practically, I was not aslept. Demon couldn't sleep. On the other hand, Irene slowly rise and sit on the edge of bed.

"Your morning bedhead getting worse year by year, Princess," I chuckled.

Since the first time we got back to the Royal Palace, we slept in the same room, on the same bed. It's easier, said her thirteen-years-old self. She can never not amuse me.

"Go die. And you calling me "Princess" always crept me out, so stop," she said. I know she's not a morning person, but it's just giving me the reason to tease her every morning.

Perhaps I could say that I'm the luckiest man in this kingdom. Not only a princess, she was the most beautiful woman in history, with reddish caramel eyes, golden long hair, and curved, tall body. She gave this independent and strong young woman. And I am on the same bed as her. But I am not a human, so it doesn't mean anything to me.

And a fact that could kill me anytime was, that she always sleeping without any cloth covering her body. In other words, naked. I chuckled at myself when I thought if someone know about this. I'll be killed, that's for sure. But I don't want to die twice, so let's just keep it a secret, yeah?

"Today's tea is Earl Grey, and salad for Your Highness Irene," said Sebastian. There's no branded tea whatsoever here, but Sebastian made the tea himself, I guess.

Irene crept away from the bed and getting dressed by Claude. While Claude make her hair, she drank her tea and ate her salad while looking outside the window, which I follow suit. It's a nice day to do some practice, or that's what I thought she thought.

"Princess, there's some new paperwork on the study room, and also last night left over," said Sebastian. Though Sebastian said "some" it definitely "some" mountain of paperwork. Irene's paperwork never been "few" since she decide to start a new business, which I find quite impressive. After all, she's still a princess.

Irene lost in thought for a moment, still looking at the fine blue sky. I knew it, she want to do some practicing outside. Then she looked at me while tilting her head to one side. Oh, trying to be cute, aren't we?

"Your win. Go play outside, I'll handle the paperwork."

But nevertheless, it worked. It always worked. I wonder if something was wrong with me, but I guess that's not the issue.

"Why the hell did you start this business anyway? To win the nobles' heart, I know. But there are many other way to do that, you know," I asked while sipping my tea.

"This way is easier. Besides, by doing new product launching party, I could find a suitor for Laurence. I may find one or two for Laurence to keep."

Her brother. Again. Her brother is her world. Well, she _does_ want to make her brother the king.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. We're having launching party tonight, right? What was it again? The masquerade or dance?"

That's right. Tonight's the launching of the new company's product, new set of seasonal designed jewelry. There's going to be many nobles attending.

"It's dance party. I knew you'll forgot about this, so I already have Sebastian took care of your gown for tonight."

"You're not going, are you?"

"You know I hate dancing, don't you?"

"You sure you're fine with me _dancing_ with another guy?"

I chuckled. "How generous of you, thinking about me when almost in every after-party you spent some time with a man and come back home at midnight."

That's a fact. But, even though she's been sleeping with so many men, her soul is still intact. That's another fact that I'm surprised and curious about. Usually, when a woman lost their virginity, their soul will most likely rot. That's why I still gladly playing the role of her 'fiance ex-guardian' until now.

"Whatever. Anyway, since it's a nice day, I think it's time to pick a fi... I mean, practicing outside. Claude, prepare my sword and announce my coming to the training ground. I'll go check on Laurence first."

"Understood, Your Highness."

There will be storm on the training ground soon. Irene turned hear head to me, and ask "Is it alright to leave the paperwork to you?" with a super worried face. It's fake, though.

"Yeah. I'll be done in no time."

Her face beam with smile. "Thank you, my dear fiance. Then we'll have lunch together." Something's missing. "With Laurence, too." Perfect. At least, for her. Even though we've been engaged for three years now, she always put her brother her number one. Well, the engagement was only for show anyway.

After finished her salad, she stormed out from bedroom. I, too, going out to the study room. Today's paperwork should be finished by noon if it's me. The thought of how I'm so used to this sometimes scares me.

My name is Laurence Ashford. I'm Ashleen Kingdom's seventh prince, but that doesn't mean I can't be the king. Ashleen Kingdom doesn't have a Crown Prince, so all prince could be the king. This is to prevent meaningless bloodshed between royal family.

My sister, Irene, has been doing this and that to make me the king. Especially since the kidnapping. She come back by herself with three men to the Royal Palace. She insisted that they were her servants, and three years ago she engaged with her so-called guardian.

I don't like her fiance. I feel like he's gonna take my sister somewhere far away, but that's not only the reason. Somehow, I just know, that he's up to no good.

"Laurence, my brother. Have you eaten your breakfast yet?"

I was reading some report about kingdom's security when Irene opened my study room's door without even knocking. She always like that, study room or bedroom, she'll never knock the door. She said I could do the same, but I never have the nerve to do that. I don't want to caught her flirting with her fiance.

"Yes, sister. You're not doing your paperwork today?"

I saw her servant, Claude, brought her training gear, so I assumed she's about to go to the training ground. She always love the art of sword, and only use her beloved sword. The sword, called Calamity, was rather an angelic sword despite it's name, a gift from our mother. It was the last gift mother gave Irene. As for me, I got a sword, too, named Grace, a rather demonic-looking sword, and actually a twin sword of Irene's.

"Ciel's doing it for me. Don't forget we're gonna have lunch together today. And tonight is the launching of my company's new product. Though I'm sure you know this already?"

"I knew that. And sister, Irene, try not to flirt with a man, will you? Our faction is already strong enough, so you don't have to do that anymore. For god's sake you have a fiance."

Irene walk over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll try, but no promise. My engagement was just for show, and you also knew about this. And... he's no fun." Then she walked away to the door. "Ah, but you _have_ to attend, tonight. Perhaps you'll find the special someone you'll give your virginity to."

"Irene!"

After that she's gone to the training ground. Not like her, who did sex here and there, I've never done it once. I'll only do that to the person I love. Sometimes I'm worried something will happen to her. But she's my great, powerful sister. She can handle almost anything, though she may not look like that.

I continued my work until noon. Looks like Irene's done beating... I mean, practicing her swordsmanship in the training ground. It's time to eat, I guess. Whenever Irene's around, I could never forget lunch time. Or rather I _can't_. She'll choke me to death if I don't eat, though she'll never actually kill me. After all, I am her beloved, cute little brother.

 _That conclude the first half of the first chapter. What do you think? Let me know, okay. Review will really help me. Oh, and I'm sorry if you think Ciel, Claude, and Sebby are out of character. Because this is AU, I don't think I'll add another Kuroshitsuji's character, but I don't know that yet. Anyway, R &R are appreciated, especially review. See you in the next chapter XD_


End file.
